Forever Distant
by SarahhIonaa
Summary: And with that i jumped off the porch, snapped out my wings and flew away from the only people that i lived for. Max and the flock split beacuse of Ari. stwoaes But this time Max leaves on her own. So what happens to her when Ari dies. What will Fang do ?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So here's my first shot at a Maximum Ride story. I don't know how it will go so it would help if you told me what you think.**

**The story starts half way through the third book. (Saving the World and other Extreme Sports.) When the flock spilt up, except in this story they split up differently. And they don't meet again for at least two years.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to James Patterson.**

...

I still remember the day as if it were yesterday. Fang and I, we had an argument over Ari, Fang couldn't stand being near him and I couldn't stand to leave him even if he had tried to kill me, I guess that was my caring instinct taking over. The instinct that had successfully ruined my short, miserable, pain filled life. Let me fill you in.

My name is Maximum Ride.

I once had a family, but they left me.

Right now I'm sixteen years old.

My DNA was altered when I was tiny. I'm 98% human 2% bird. But you probably already know that.

Right now I'm back at a school in God knows where I've been kept here alone for god knows how long, about two years.

Everyday, scientists do knew tests on me, almost everyday they fail. Each test is painful and I either end up passing out or screaming Bloody murder, much to the enjoyment of the white coats.

Today though I've been lucky, I've been awake for at least six hours and no one has come to try out some new test.

Not that I slept for very long though, each night I'm kept awake by memories. Each one so bold I feel as though I am actually there. Each time I see myself making the same stupid mistake and there's nothing I can do about it.

_Flashback._

_I turned to see Fang hop down onto the roof. He had come back finally. I had been so worried, I hadn't been able to think straight so I sat on the roof and waited. Right then I didn't know what to say to him, so I just said._

"_Fine, you're on second watch." With that I jumped down off of the roof and went back inside the old cabin. Ari hadn't ripped anyone's throats out so I guess that was a plus. I placed myself in the armchair right next to Ari. So if he moved he would wake me as well._

_I couldn't sleep though, my thoughts were two jumbled. What was wrong with Fang? He and I both knew that Ari was going to die soon so why not just let him stay with us. I knew he had no intention of harming any one of us. I knew that, Angel knew that. Didn't Fang trust me enough just to go with me on this? I knew the answer... No he didn't he hated Ari, more than anything._

_Did he hate me now? I had no idea what I would do without Fang, I needed him._

_But I guess I was about to find out. _

_At about five Fang walked into the room and began waking everyone up. I sat there watching him, wondering what he was going to do._

_It wasn't long before I got my answer. _

"_Look guys" He said his face calm, his eyes betraying no emotion. "I know this is sudden, but I've decided I want to follow my own mission, I want to follow my own leads. And I guess that almost anyone is welcome to go with me."_

_I stood up my mind whirring, why? Why was he doing this didn't he realise how much I needed him? Did he not realise I would be nothing without him. I knew that Ari was not welcome to go with him and he knew that I wasn't leaving without Ari. So I guess that this was his way of saying goodbye to me. _

"_Fang" I looked at him my face showing only one emotion pain, I tried to hold his gaze but he wouldn't look me in the eyes. "Please, don't do this"._

"_I want to Max I'm serious about this."_

_And with that my heart broke. I looked around at the flock, my family who had stuck by me through thick and thin. Nudge, Gazzy and Angel were in tears crying as it sunk in what we were going to do. Iggy just kept looking from Fang to me. _

_But then a thought struck me, if Fang thought I was a danger, then maybe the flock thought the same thing, by choosing to stick with Ari had I proven to them that I wasn't safe? With me it always seemed that danger would find them, that they would never be safe. With me out of the picture and Fang there to take care of them, then maybe, just maybe they could live almost normal lives._

_So right there and then I made a snap decision. _

_I looked at Fang. "You guys, Fang is right. Go with him start your own mission, save the world, be safe." Fang and the rest of the flock just gaped at me. I guess they thought I wouldn't give in that easily._

_I walked over to Gazzy, Nudge and Angel and knelt down in front of them. Carefully I drew them all into my arms and hugged them tight. "You guys take care ok, be safe, be strong. Remember nothing can beat you. Nothing and No one is worth your tears. You are fearless and brave, the most incredible beings alive. You can live through anything. I love you, all of you always." I stood up to go, but three hands reached out and grabbed my Ankle._

"_Max, why are you doing this." Angel asked through her tears. _

"_Max we can't live without you, we need you." Nudge sobbed._

_And Gazzy he just stared up at me in disbelief tears running down his cheeks. He lent down and wiped them away with a kiss. "Be strong me little man I whispered to him._

_Then I turned to Nudge and Angel again "I'm doing this because it is what's best for you. For you to have a life. You don't need me, you have Fang, he's just as good at taking care of you. You will be safe with him I promise."_

_I walked over to Iggy and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Hey Iggs" I whispered. "Be safe, be strong, you can do this good luck, big guy." His strong arms wrapped around me and he pulled me against him. Right now he really was one of the older kids. "Why are you doing this Max, they need you. Don't do this, Fang, he's being stupid, pig headed, stubborn, a jerk, but I promise you in a few days or weeks, he will get over it._

_I looked up at him and smiled. "I'm doing this because I have to. And Fang he's being smart doing the right thing. I'm not good enough for you guys. I love you, I always will." I held him tight for a second longer and then I pulled away. _

_I turned to Fang and nodded. "Take care of them. Look after them, keep them safe always."_

_I have only ever seen Fang cry once before in his life, but right now a single tear rolled down his cheek. I wanted so much to run up to him and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him so that he forgot all of the pain. But I knew that I couldn't as I would never be able to leave._

_His eyes shimmered as he caught my gaze. They were full of pain, sadness, longing, disbelief and love. "Max" He breathed. "This isn't what I meant, please don't do this. This isn't what I want."_

_A small sad smile forced its way to my lips." It is Fang you made it pretty clear. I have to do this, you chose this. Take care." _

_I nodded again and turned my back on my family. I looked up at Ari who was sitting in the far corner of the room looking younger and more scared than ever. I smiled weakly at him. "Come on Ari, it's time for us to leave now." I walked over to him and took his hand and together we walked out the door. _

_I got to the porch and I heard Fang's strangled whisper, "Max wait, please."_

_I turned round slightly and shook my head. "I don't think that would be such a good idea." _

_And with that I jumped off the porch, snapped out my wings and flew away from the only people that I lived for._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I hope that was ok :S**

**Anyways heres the next Chapter, It would be nice to know what you think (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. James Patterson does.**

**.........................................................................................................................................................**

FANG'S POV.

It's been two years, four months Six days, and seven hours, since I saw Max, The love of my life, Maximum Ride, The strongest, most beautiful, smart, funny, brave girl in the world. The Girl i had single handedly managed to force away from her family making her believe that she was a danger to them.

She would be alone, Ari would have passed away a long time ago. I can't imagine what that would have been like for her. She now has no one to care for her, look after her, protect her. That once had been my job.

She would be sixteen now. I bet she was even more beautiful. But i wouldn't ever know, i was never going to, i had made sure of that. With that stupid mistake i had made. I had been a jerk. I hadn't realised at the time what i had been saying, what i had made happen. It all sunk in as Max was saying goodbye to the flock.

She hugged them all told them she loved them. But me she only nodded at me. I guess i deserved it though.

I guess i had been jealous of Ari and extremely pissed at Max for taking him with us. But now i understand. Angel explained to me that Ari was Max's brother, Jeb her Dad. Now i see why she couldn't leave him, how stupid i looked trying to get her to leave behind her brother.

It had also been two years and four months since any of the rest of the flock had spoken to me properly.

Just then angel Flew over along side of me. "Can you really blame us? Did you know that since Max left we've had erasers on our tail twenty four seven. We only escape them because Iggy watches out and listens. He did what Max asked you to do, look after the flock, while you mope around doing nothing but wallow in pity and occasionally give us an order than means we miss a batch of erasers. The last time Gazzy cried, Max wasn't there to comfort him and you didn't seem to notice. So Nudge and Iggy tried to calm him but he cried harder because Max wasn't there.

Do you know when the last time some body stroked my hair and told me it would be ok, even though it wasn't? I'll tell you, it was the day Max left and it was her."

I sighed, in know i had been doing a pretty rubbish job as a leader, but even for Angel that was a low blow. She was only eight, but she had seen and been through so much. " I'm so sorry Angel." I whispered. " I just don't know what to do without Max. Its like we only function properly together, with her i could always think of a plan. But now i just can't, i can only remember what we all used to have." I sighed and cursed mentally. That was a lot to dump on an eight year old who had already had so much to deal with already. Just then i had a plan.

I sped up a little and veered over to the right where the rest of the flock were flying. They stopped talking when the saw me coming and watched me warily. "Guys" I said. "I have a plan". Iggy turned to me and glared. " I don't know if you've realised but your about two and a half years late nimrod."

He stopped to breathe. " You had a plan two years ago and look where that left us Jerk, without Max and without a home."

I sighed. " I know Ig, and i really am truly sorry. But you have no idea how sorry i am and how much i hate myself at the moment."

Iggy snarled at me. " I bet it's not as much as i hate you right now. You messed up my life even more than it already was and let me tell you, that was pretty darn messed up.

"Ig please just hear me out." I didn't beg, but i was now, if we weren't flying i would have been down on my knees.

"Iggy" I started. " I want to find Max again. I am going to find her and we are going to make it right."

Nudge looked at me and then she screamed " Finally, Jesus Christ, Thank You." And the she burst into tears. Iggy swooped round and held her awkwardly in the air. " It's ok Nudge." He whispered to her over and over while her sobs eventually slowed.

Gazzy looked at me and for the first time in along while, i saw hope in his eyes.

"Do you mean that Fang?, we can find Max again."

I looked at him and grinned for the first time in two years. " Yes, no matter how hard it is or how long it takes."

A voice from behind me suddenly snarled. " O don't worry birdy boy, it will be a lot quicker and easier than you think, because you will be joining her soon. Six feet under the ground" He cackled.

I turned round and all I saw was a Cloud of Erasers, there must have been at least a hundred of them and without Max, there was no way we could win this.

So I launched my self at the one who had spoken. His words ringing in my head. _Six feet under. Six feet under._ But i couldn't believe it, Max wasn't dead.

It wasn't working we were loosing badly. I turned round and saw Nudge and Angel being shoved into a chopper unconscious.

Something landed a kick to my head and before i could react another to my gut. Wheezing i spun round and landed a roundhouse kick to his chest, but something grabbed me from behind and shoved me into a chopper. Something must have hit my head hard because i slipped into blackness.

My last thought though was. _We're coming Max i promise._

Little did i know we really were.

...............................................................................................................................................

**AN: So how was it please, i'd love to know what you think. **

**Thanks i guess,**

**Sarah **

**X**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So here I go again, three in one day Jesus.**

**Well thanks to **

**The Flock's Bud**

**Starofcalamity**

**VenomShadowCatt**

**For being the first four official reviews, thanks so much they really do help.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it belongs to James Patterson.**

..................................................................................................................................................................

_And with that I jumped off the porch, snapped out my wings and flew away from the only people I lived for._

The memory kept replaying and replaying over in my head, like an ongoing, never ending nightmare.

The other memory was Ari's death.

_Flashback_

_We'd been taken to a castle in Germany, I had been forced to fight Omega and for some reason I won. I don't know why, I'm not going to say it was because I'm a great fighter, it was luck. _

_Then the fly boys came. Ari and I fought our hardest, we had become so close once we found out I was his sister. Spoken for ages in the dungeon we had been thrown into. He tried to comfort me the best he could. Protected me like the most loyal guard. _

_We were fighting and almost winning Ari using his strength to just pick up fly boys and throw them into the nearest wall. One smashed him hard in the Jaw and came for me. He roared with rage and went to send a kick to his face, but he didn't get there. His legs crumpled beneath him and he sunk to the floor._

_The flyboy and I both stopped. So I guess at times they can show mercy. _

_I ran to him. _

"_Ari, Ari what's wrong?, what happened?"_

"_Max" he whispered. "It's time, I'm dying"_

_I screamed, I needed Ari, he was the only family I had left. "No Ari" I cried. "Come on you can pull through this, we will get through this, you have to I need you."_

_He looked up at me, he looked so young and innocent his eyes swimming with moisture, he was only seven for crying out loud. I swore then that I would get revenge on those who had done this to him. Those who had tortured my brother. "Death isn't something you can stop Max" He breathed "It's a part of life." _

_I couldn't hold on any longer, I had lost my family and now I was losing my brother. Tears cascaded down my cheeks. Ari Reached up a hand to wipe them away but it never quite got there._

_He looked up at me, right then he looked like a seven year old, young and scared. "I love you Max, you were the best sister anyone could ask for. Strong brave and beautiful"._

_I looked down at him and smiled through my tears. "And I love you too Ari. You were the best little brother in the world. I'll miss you always."_

_With that Ari smiled and his eyes drifted shut never to open again. I felt his neck for a pulse but there was nothing. I brushed my finger tips over his eye lids to shut them and I kissed his cheek. _

_Then I stood up and roared. I knew that now I was alone and I had to face this world on my own._

_It didn't start to well though. The flyboy that had been going to attack me earlier shoved the butt of his gun into the back of my head and there was nothing I could do before I sank into blackness._

_End flashback._

A tear slid down my cheek as I remembered.

So that's how I got here. Into this school, this room with no windows and a locked door. This hell.

Right then the door opened and Mike walked in. He was an eraser, pretty new. He and four others had been assigned to watch over my room day and night. And most days he came in just to torment me. He swore that we had chemistry and that I liked him. He just uses me though as a toy. For his entertainment.

"Good day Maxie." He snarled.

I sighed I really didn't want to fight with him today, but I guess he wasn't going to give up.

"Awww come on Babe" he probed "Don't be like that you know you want me really."

He pulled me up by the collar of my shirt and pushed me up against the wall. Pressing his body against mine he began kissing me roughly on the mouth.

Using all of my strength, not that there was much, I pushed him off of me.

"Get off me asshole" I growled.

He smirked at me "You know you love it really baby. I can tell you want me" he murmured in my ear.

I snarled, there was only one person I would ever want and him I couldn't have, so I settled for no one.

"I would never want you, even if you were the last thing alive." I growled at him. Then I changed my tone to a softer one figured I might play it nice to avoid a fight, I didn't have any energy today not after the tests yesterday that made me weak. "You know Mike, someone out there might actually want you if you gave them the time of day. They might see past your stupid facade and really like you. You're wasting your time on me."

He laughed a loud and horrible sound. "That's not the point Maxie, I don't care if i'm wasting my time on you, it's the only enjoyment I get out of this place. I enjoy my time with you. You're pretty stubborn and that makes you feisty, I like mine hard to get, I enjoy the chase."

Ok so now I was really wound up, no one spoke to me that way. Before he could register what was happening I sent a round house kick to his head causing him to stagger backwards. I then sent my foot into his chest, which meant he fell backward. I jumped up and pressed my throat to his neck, not hard but with enough pressure so that he couldn't get up.

"O maxie, a bit violent today aren't we."

I pressed my foot down harder so that he coughed. "Don't you ever try this again" I snarled at him "Don't you ever talk to me like that, and don't you ever call me Maxie."

He laughed as the other four erasers swept into the room. One came up behind me and pulled my arms behind my back. I don't bother fighting them, I would only get hurt. Mike got up and walked up to me, he ran his fingers down my cheek and I shivered from pure disgust. "Don't worry Maixe, I'll come back soon baby."

The other Erasers laughed and two followed him out. One though stayed behind along with the one still holding me.

He glared at me and then spoke "You'll have guests soon. Some other failures that have been caught. More pathetic life forms for us to look after."

I laughed "Look who your calling pathetic."

He growled "Watch it birdie, my patience is wearing thin."

"Sure thing wolfie"

The eraser behind me tugged my arms hard and but I wouldn't let a scream escape my lips. Eventually he let go and followed the other out of the room.

I sank down into the far corner and just waited.

Surely something would happen soon. I was right though some thing did. (AN: I almost left it here but I couldn't, I didn't think it was long enough)

Two hours later five sacks were thrown into the room. I jumped up and saw Mike poke his head round the door. "Express Delivery Sweetie." He laughed and winked at me.

I waited for him to close the door and then I ran over to the heap. None of them were moving so I guess I had to do something. I began untying the first sack and gasped.

I was Gazzy. He looked older but that would make sense seeing as he would be 10 now. He began to stir and I stroked his hair. "It's ok now sweetie, you can rest"

He sighed "hmm.. Max". Then his eyes shot open. "Max" he gasped and threw his arms around my neck.

"Hey Gazzy."

"What are you doing here?, Where am I ? Where are the others?"

"Gazzy" I sighed, "I've been here for two years almost, you're at the school and I'm guessing that the others are in these sacks."

I pulled his arms away and began untying the other bags.

Nudge was in the next. I stroked her hair and laid her down next to Gazzy. Who was just staring at me his eyes wide.

I untied the next bag to reveal Iggy's unconscious form. I shook his shoulders. "Come on Iggs, wake up."

He stirred and then his eyes snapped open. "Wait what are you doing here, am I dreaming?"

I laughed. "No ig, you're not dreaming I'm here and now so are you."

He gaped at me and then it must have dawned on him where he was, the smell of antiseptic was stronger than anything.

"Iggy, you might want to help Nudge out, she's not waking up". He sighed and went over to her soothing her and begging her to wake up.

Next was Angels. I lifted her out and she screamed get off me you jerk. Let go of me you pig headed monster. I kissed her dirty forehead. "It's ok Angel, I'm here."

"M...Max" She whimpered.

"Yes Baby?"

"Your really here, cos if I'm dreaming, I really don't want to wake up."

"It's ok baby, I'm here. You can open your eyes, I won't hurt you."

"Max" she cried.

"Angel?, can you help Nudge, she won't wake up."

I sighed I was dreading opening the last sack, I knew who it was, but I wasn't sure if I could face him just yet. But I had to do this, I was Maximum Ride I could do anything. Yeah right that was Maximum Ride two years ago.

Fang began kicking in the sack. "Jesus Christ can somebody get me out o the Freaking bag because I swear to god as soon as I get my hands on you I will...."

I opened the bag and stood over him. "You swear to God you'll what?"

He didn't answer me though he just lay there staring.

Suddenly it all became too much, I ran to the farthest part of the room and sank to the floor.

Memories of my time with the flock flooded through my mind. Then memories of everything that had happened in the past two and a half years. Angel gasped as she was sucked into them with me.

Ari when he died

Me screaming as the pain of some knew drug they were testing seared through my veins

Passing out from so much pain as they beat me over and over

Jeb being beaten to death right in front of my eyes.

Mike pressing me up against the wall, kissing me, touching me.

Angel cried out and I shut my eyes, willing them to stop. She shouldn't have to see this.

I hadn't realised that I was shaking, until I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me. I looked up to see Iggy, he looked so much older than sixteen.

"Max come on now it's ok."

I sighed and stood up. "Thanks Ig."

"Max" Gazzy cried its Nudge she won't wake up.

I ran over to them again.

"Nudge" I whispered stroking her hair. "Nudge come on sweetie, wake up, your family they need you. Nudge! Come on you have to wakeup. Don't let them win this Nudge, they can't take you, come on be strong Baby."

Eventually her eyes fluttered open. "Max, O thank God finally they found you. Fang said he would but I didn't think it would work. I didn't know it would be this easy."

I stared at her. Fang said he would find me. But why? He told me that he wanted me to leave.

Angel's voice popped into my head

_Because Max for some twisted reason he loves you. He always has, he didn't realise what he was doing on that day. Truly Max he does, he loves you like nothing else in this world._

Just then Mike stuck his head around the door. His gaze searching until it landed on me.

"Enjoying the company Gorgeous?"

I snarled at him as Fang growled.

Mike just laughed "Looks like I've got competition. But don't worry Maxie, I always win."

Before I could blink Fang had launched himself at Mike.

..................................................................................................................................................................

**AN: So what did you think? **

**I'd love to know. Review please.**

**Sarah **

**x**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: WOW 10 reviews on the first day. I guess that's pretty good going. Thanks so much.**

**Thanks again to **

** (who has the same name as me xD)**

**The Flock'sBud**

**StarofCalamity.**

**VenomShadowCatt**

**And thanks for the first time to:**

**Bookworm**

**Silken-Winged-Angel**

**Thanks so much for reviewing, they really do help.**

**So anyway here goes nothing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does.**

**.........................................................................................................................................................**

FANG'S POV.

Eventually my senses gradually made their way back to me. It took me a moment to realise i was tied up in a sack. I growled and cussed under my breath. Then it dawned on me, the rest of the Flock, where were they?, were they with me?, were they ok?.

I heard them then. Well Angel anyway.

So I began to kick the bag trying to get out. I knew threats wouldn't but it was worth a try.

Fang began kicking in the sack. "Jesus Christ can somebody get me out of the Freaking bag because I swear to god as soon as I get my hands on you I will...."

The top of the Sack fell open. And there she was the face I had been waiting to see for five years.

She was perfect as always, but he face and arms were bruised and cut. She stood over me looking like a vision, something that had been sent from heaven.

"You swear to God you'll what?" her voice was soft like the most amazing melody.

I couldn't say anything I just lay on the floor vulnerable and weak and stared at her. Trying to memorise her face, her body, she curves in all the right places and she was even more beautiful than before, if that was possible.

Her big brown eyes suddenly filled with pain and sorrow and she turned and ran to the far corner of the room. She sank to the floor and put her head in her hands.

My brain began to work again, what was she doing? What was happening?, was she hurt?

Slowly her body began to shake, each shake becoming more violent. Every so often a small whimper would escape her lips.

Angel's piercing scream echoed through the room and Max's head shot up. She squeezed her eyes shut and then looked up at us.

Iggy ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her murmuring something too low for me to hear into her ear. Suddenly I felt insanely jealous, I wanted to be the one to comfort her. I wanted to wrap my arms around her waist and hold her.

But I couldn't. She stood up just as Gazzy cried. "Max, its Nudge she won't wake up."

Max ran over to where Gazzy was sitting Nudges head in his lap.

She leant down and placed a kiss on her forehead and began stroking her hair. I realised then what a true carer she was, how great a mother she would be. The flock they felt safe with her, she knew what she was doing, she loved them truly. I had taken that away from them for two years, the only proper mother figure any of them had ever had. I felt like a true Jerk then, how could I have been so stupid?

"Nudge" She whispered stroking her hair. "Nudge come on sweetie, wake up, your family they need you. Nudge! Come on you have to wakeup. Don't let them win this Nudge, they can't take you, come on be strong Baby." Never once had I said anything like that to them.

Nudge's eyes fluttered open and she just gaped at Max.

Then she launched into a speech. "Max, O thank God finally they found you. Fang said he would but I didn't think it would work. I didn't know it would be this easy."

Well at least she was ok. I looked at Max. She was staring at me, her eyes filled with disbelief though her face was impassive.

I thought back to what nudge had said. _Finally they found you. Fang said he would........._

It clicked then, she didn't believe, couldn't believe that I had wanted to find her. It broke my heart then, how could she think that. The answer was obvious though, I had ripped her away from her family, left her alone and broken her heart. I guess that's enough reason for her to hate anyone. But I was her Best Friend, her right hand man, I had no excuse, but I went ahead and did it anyway.

Just then an Eraser stuck his head around the door, I had no idea who he was, Max obviously did ads she stiffened. His Gaze swept around the room until it landed on Max.

He smirked, "Enjoying the company Gorgeous?"

She snarled at him as I growled.

He just laughed "Looks like I've got competition. But don't worry Maxie, I always win."

I didn't even think I just launched myself at him, how dare someone talk to Max that way. I know I had no claim over her anymore but I wasn't going to put up with it, I don't know why she did. Then it dawned on me, she was used to this, he had done this before. I tackled him to the ground and punched him repeatedly in the face. Rage fuelling my fight.

Max screamed as Mike fist connected with my Jaw. She ran over and pulled me off him.

"Stay out of this" she whispered to me.

She launched herself at him.

Straddling his chest she punched his jaw. "Don't do this Mike" She snarled, looking truly murderous. "Don't mess with us, Don't touch my family, or I swear you will pay."

He laughed at her and she punched him again. "O Maxie Maxie, looks like someone has the hots for the big bird boy over there. But don't worry I can change your opinion on that."

Using all the force in his body he threw her off him. Shot up and pinned her against the wall. He attacked her mouth roughly with his.

By now I was seeing red, I was ready to kill someone, "Mike" being my prime target.

Max was squirming underneath him, trying to get him off, but her had hold of her arms.

It looks like Iggy and I Had the same idea, we both ran over and yanked him back by his hair. He let out a howl of agony as he spun round to face us.

He swung his leg round and I had no time to block it, I closed my eyes and braced my self for the impact. But it never can. I heard a shriek of agony and realised Max had grabbed his leg and used the force form the kick to spin him over into the nearest wall.

Mike jumped and ran for her, but a white coat stuck his head around the door. "Mike stop, you pathetic waste of space, you're are here to guard not to fight."

He pulled a syringe out of his pocket and turned to Angel. "Your names now". Angel was silent.

The white coat waved his syringe in her face. "Come on little girl" he sneered," your names and none of you get hurt."

Angel remained silent and the white coats expression darkened.

Crap I thought, he's going to kill us...........

**Max POV**

Ange? I thought hard Angel, if you can hear me I need you to give him fake names, make them up use code names whatever, he cant find out your the flock, God knows what he will do.

Please angel come on please. I begged, praying she could hear me, when she stayed silent I began to freak. Preparing myself to take down the white coat syringe or not, I really hated this guy.

Suddenly Angel's voice piped up " Ariel, Tiffany, Nick, Jeff and Zephyr."

The white coat laughed and patted her head. "There now, that wasn't so hard was it?, now to go and look you up on our data system.

I sighed with relief as he walked out of the room, Mike trailing behind.

Suddenly Angel turned on me. "Max please, you need to explain, what was that about, why the fake names, what's going on here."

I sighed, I guess they needed to know, I took a deep breath as I began to tell my story......

..................................................................................................................................................................

**AN: so thanks for reading, id love to know what you thought, or if you want anything to happen. **

**Review please.**

**Thanks so much**

**Love,**

**Sarah**

**x**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing. **

**After today i might not be able to update as often, but i promise i will try. **

**So here goes the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride, it all belongs to James Patterson.**

**.........................................................................................................................................................**

Max POV

So here goes, i had to tell the flock all about the last two years of my life. People say the best place to start is the beginning, so that's what i did.

"Ok" I sighed, "I've been here at this school for more than two years. Each day I've had at least four erasers guarding my door, so there was no way i could escape. Each day the scientists try out a new test on me, whether it be a new drug they want to test, something that enhances my brain power or my strength. Sometimes its just to see how much pain i can take before screaming, or how long i can run for without passing out from exhaustion. I don't know anymore, I've lost track. But what i do know is that each time the test has failed. My body has been strong enough to protect its self.

I came here after i went to Germany, Ari and i snuck in to try and destroy that part of Itex, but it didn't work, we got caught kept in a dungeon, eventually they let us out but i had to fight there greatest experiment Omega, i won i don't know how, it was just luck but i won. Ari and I fought the remaining fly boys, but half way through he faltered and fell, next thing i know he died in my arms."

The memory played again in my mind.

_He looked up at me, right then he looked like a seven year old, young and scared. "I love you Max, you were the best sister anyone could ask for. Strong brave and beautiful"._

_I looked down at him and smiled through my tears. "And I love you too Ari. You were the best little brother in the world. I'll miss you always."_

_With that Ari smiled and his eyes drifted shut never to open again. I felt his neck for a pulse but there was nothing. I brushed my finger tips over his eye lids to shut them and I kissed his cheek._

It took me a moment to realise i was crying. Angel must have been reading my mind, because she was crying as well.

I let out a shaky breathe and spoke through my tears. "So i was knocked out by a fly boy and woke up here, in this room. The school knew who i was, they knew there were others that i had loved, they knew about you guys the flock, but they didn't know what you looked like. They told me if they ever found you, they would kill you, right in front of me. That's why i told Angel to make up fake names, Jeb had given them your real names before they had beaten him to death, I saw that too."

I stopped then, no one had said anything, and i didn't really want to say anything else.

I wondered if they had any questions, whether they did or not i didn't want to answer them , but they needed to know, needed to survive.

Angel looked at me, her bright blue eyes swimming with unshed tears. "Max" she breathed, "I'm so sorry, about Jeb and Ari and this these tests, they're sick and twisted and i promise you we are going to get you out of here, we loved you and we never should have left you."

I let out a shaky laugh, " I guess that wasn't the best idea any of us have ever had." I turned my back on them. I didn't want to them to see the emotions that played across my face then, hurt , pain, loss, distrust, sadness, guilt, anger, frustration, love, hate. I truly was broken, but i wasn't going to let them see it was because of them.

I felt arms wrap around me then and someone stroke my hair. I looked up and i saw Iggy. He lent down and kissed my cheek, rocking my slowly.

"I'm so sorry, Max, i really am. I don't know why we ever left you. We really are the most stupid bunch of mutants alive, i can see now why they only want you. I'm so sorry Max, i wish i could stop this but i know i can't. I never forgot about you Max. Everyday i thought about how stupid we were and how we needed you. I love you Max, My Big sister."

I lent into his embrace and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You know need me Iggy" i whispered. He went to interrupt me but i didn't let him. "You don't need to depend on me, your strong brave courageous and a great fighter. You don't need anyone. I never forgot you either, I thought about you every day every one of you." _ Especially you fang ._i thought, Angel must have heard because she giggled.

I looked up at Iggy and smiled. "And i love you to Little brother."

I turned round to my Flock. "I love every single one of you more, than you will ever know, its just hard for me right now seeing you again. I don't know what to think, don't know what to say or do. I don't know if i trust you right now so just give me a while to sort this out ok?"

"We love you to Max" Gazzy promised. "You always say and do the right thing. I understand that you can't trust us right now, i wouldn't either. But i know that i will wait for as long as it takes for you to be one of us again."He was crying be the end and he ran over to me and flung his arms around my waist.

I knelt know and kissed his hair. "I never stopped being one of you little man. I just wasn't there to prove it."

He nestled into me looking calm and at peace for what must have been the first in a long time.

"Max" Nudge asked. "Who's this Mike and what the hell does he want with you."

I growled involuntarily and so did Fang and Iggy. "Mike is an eraser, he's been her e for a few months, from day one he has come in here to torment me and use me. He's convinced we have some sort of chemistry together. Each day he kisses and touches me. Everytime i use all my strength to get him off of me, although sometimes it doesn't work and i have to wait until he is finished.."

I stopped there I didn't want to say anymore, bring back the memories, I didn't want Angel to know.

"Max" A gentle voice asked. I knew that voice, I would know it anywhere. It was, my true best friend, my right hand man, the only person I trusted besides myself.

I kept my gaze on the floor.

"Max, please look at me, I'm so sorry."

Those words held so much meaning.

I lifted my eyes and was lost in Fang's smouldering gaze.....

..................................................................................................................................................................

**AN: so how was it?**

**I'm sorry if this chapter was a little boring, i just wanted to add some detail to Max's story and add just a tiny bit of FAX. I promise there will be more in the next chapter. **

**Please review.**

**Love **

**Sarah x **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing (:**

**They really mean a lot. **

**So anyways here goes.**

**I was listening to a song and it helped me write this chapter check it out if you want. Demi Lovato –Don't Forget.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, James Patterson does.**

....................................................................................................................................................................................................

"_Max" A gentle voice asked. I knew that voice, I would know it anywhere. It was, my true best friend, my right hand man, the only person I trusted besides myself._

_I kept my gaze on the floor. _

"_Max, please look at me, I'm so sorry."_

_Those words held so much meaning. _

_I lifted my eyes and was lost in Fang's smouldering gaze....._

My eyes locked with him and I went weak at the knees. Those eyes, Fangs eyes they brought back so many memories, so many good and others not so.

Fang when he kissed me the first time, the way his lips felt moving with mine, just perfect.

Back at the E shaped house when Jeb had taught us to read and I kept losing my place and Fang would place his hand over mine and point me to the line I left off.

The first time I ever flew, he was right there beside me watching.

When my chip was taken out and I told him I loved him, he didn't let it go. Secretly though I was so happy that he liked that I loved him, I stupidly thought maybe it would lead to something.

The day we spilt they way his eyes begged me to stay. I almost gave in but I didn't.

Right now they held so much emotion, the same emotions mirrored in mine.

Hurt, Pain, Sadness, Longing and Love...

It was a long time before either of us spoke. Both lost in the others gaze. He closed his eyes slowly effectively ending the moment. I turned away.

"Max, Please you have to know I'm so sorry."

I did nothing, I didn't want sympathy.

He sighed obviously he expected me to do or say something in response, but I've changed over two years and probably not for the best.

"You have to hear me out ok? I thought I was doing the right thing Max, I was scared for my life for yours, for the Flock. I was scared of what Ari was going to do to us. I wanted nothing to do with him. That argument I had with you, I was being stupid and stubborn, but so where you. The next morning I was still angry with you and I guess I didn't think straight."

He stopped, waiting for me to say something. I didn't though I was too caught up in his words. I turned around though so that I was facing him.

We were silent for a while until he took a deep breath and continued. "The last thing I expected you to do though Max was give up and leave on your own, I had no idea what you were thinking, you wouldn't look at me, whatever it was you had your heart set on it because I could tell by the look on your face that nothing was going to change your mind. I tried Max to talk to you. But I had no idea what to say. I realised though to late what you were going to do. You said goodbye to the flock and what you said it sounded like we would never see you again.

The things you said to them Max they held so much love and meaning it made me cry as I realised that I was making you say those. It sunk in soon after that they sounded like a last goodbye because to you that's what it was, you thought we would never meet again and my heart broke then. The thought of never seeing you, hearing your voice it killed me. I'll never forget what you said to them. It hurt though Max that you only nodded at me and told me to keep them safe. The last thing you said to me its rung through my head endlessly since the day you left._ I don't think that's such a good idea..."_

He stopped then his usually blank face now held thousands of emotions. I couldn't help myself then I acted on impulse squashing any common sense that threatened to change my mind. I walked over to him and threw my arms around his neck.

He was at least a head taller than me but I didn't care.

"Fang" I breathed into his neck. "Don't. Don't do this to yourself it's not worth it. Nothing is worth you hurting."

He pulled back just a little to look into my eyes. "Max, how can you say that, after all I've done to you, put you through, alone with no one or nothing to help you."

"I know what happened Fang. I remember it just as clearly as you do. I left you, I figured that if you were leaving then something must be wrong really wrong and then you said _I know this is sudden, but I've decided I want to follow my own mission, I want to follow my own leads. And I guess that almost anyone is welcome to go with me._

I knew what you mean, Ari wasn't allowed to come, you must have known I wasn't leaving Ari because that's what we argued about. So I figured that there must be something to do with me something bad. You thought I was a danger to the flock and you were right. Erasers tracked us twenty four seven and we never had a safe place to stay, I was always putting you in danger. So I knew then that I was a danger to you. To all of you. So I did the only thing I could think of to keep you safe, I left and took Ari with me. It broke m heart though, leaving you all, I never felt whole or complete without you. I cried and couldn't think straight. Then Ari died and I was just emotionless for the longest time."

I stopped then and focused on keeping my tears at bay. I was not going to cry.

This time it was Fang who shocked me. He pulled me close into his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist in a hold so I tight I wouldn't be able to break it.

"I'm so sorry Max" he murmured into my hair. "That was never what I meant, you were never ever a danger to us. You always kept us safe and well. Taught us how to fight, how to live. But without you we were nothing. I was a zombie, lifeless. I failed you Max, It was Iggy who kept the flock safe, looked after them, listened out for attacks. I just hated myself too much to function properly.

But two days ago Angel snapped me out of it. She told me things that an eight year old should never have to say, but I snapped out of it. I came up with a plan, one that would get you back and the flock whole again. But then the erasers came and told me you were dead. I had no idea what to believe and then I was knocked out and ended up here. I saw you again and I didn't know what to do I was so shocked. There you were after two years of hoping and dreaming. You were so beautiful and I didn't know what to say I was so happy. Then Mike came and I realised what he had been doing to you and I wanted to kill myself for letting this happen."

"It's not your fault" I whispered.

It was quiet then for the longest time.

"I'm so sorry" We both blurted out at the same time. We stopped then lost in each other's eyes once again.

"I just want you to know Max, I never stopped loving you." He said it so quietly I almost didn't hear it.

I had nothing then, no excuse as to why I shouldn't tell the truth mask my feelings. So I told him exactly how I felt.

"I couldn't stop."I whispered. "I'll always love you, no matter what."

He smiled then, it was only small but it was a smile at least.

With no warning his lips crashed down on mine. I did nothing to stop him though, I couldn't my resolve crumbled as soon as his lips met mine. They moved in perfect sync together like partners for the most beautiful dance.

Right then the world fell away and there was nothing or anyone but me and Fang and our blissful kiss...

...........................................................................................................................................................................

**AN: so how was it, I'd love to know (:**

**I was re reading what I wrote and I wasn't sure but do I repeat myself to much?**

**Is this story getting boring?**

**Please if you have any ideas or suggestions, I'd love to know.**

**Love, **

Sarah x


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: so today I just started school again after being on holiday for seven weeks. I hate it ): I have some of the worst teachers ):**

**So maybe a few more reviews would make me happier**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I've just been kind of distracted. **

**Thanks to all of you that reviewed. I really appreciate it (:**

**.......................................................................................................................................................................**

_With no warning his lips crashed down on mine. I did nothing to stop him though, I couldn't my resolve crumbled as soon as his lips met mine. They moved in perfect sync together like partners for the most beautiful dance._

_Right then the world fell away and there was nothing or anyone but me and Fang and our blissful kiss..._

Mountains could have collapsed and all the volcanoes in the world could have erupted but right then I wouldn't have noticed. There was nothing I could focus on but Fang and how magical it felt to kiss him.

There was a side of my brain that knew this was stupid and that I would pay for it later, but at that moment I couldn't care less.

I pulled away slowly after what felt like forever. I looked up at him, on his lips a small blissful smile. My insides tingled a little, I had made him smile.

I turned to the flock and I thought and I could have died of happiness, and I'm not one for emotions and stuff but still. They were all beaming as if they had been waiting for this their whole lives.

_We have, well at least I have, for most of my life anyway._ Angel's voice popped into my head.

Fangs arms wrapped round my waist and for the first time in over two years, I felt complete again. I felt like Maximum Ride, the girl that takes crap from no one, who would do anything for her flock and no one can get her down, the girl who was in love with Fang.

But happiness never lasts right. Not for me.

The doors burst open and Mike came strolling in. I tensed immediately, fang pulled me in closer to his chest, I felt him tense too, its stupid but there I felt completely safe.

"How come you never kiss me like that Maxie?" Mike asked seeming genuinely confused.

Fang growled and I just stared at him.

"Its ok Maxie baby, you will kiss me like that just wait til you find out what the next test is, personally I can't wait."

I snarled at him.

"I will never kiss you Mike." I said, surprised at how calm my voice was though inside I was bursting with rage. But that's me right Max the queen of calm. Ha yeah in my dreams.

I turned to look at Fang and I could see he was livid, I was glad then that I was he was still holding me because if he wasn't I don't know what he would have done. But what I do know is that it would involve violence and someone getting hurt.

"O Maxie, of course you will, you have before. Just not for as long as ....him." He jabbed his finger at Fang his eyes full of hatred.

"What happened with us mike, I wouldn't call a kiss, I think of it more as assault." I sneered at him.

Fang snickered behind me.

"O come on Maxie that was a bit harsh, you love me really."

I laughed, this boy never going to give up was he. It was time to make him.

"I'm sorry mike, but it's the truth and you know sometime the truth hurts. I don't love you, never have never will. Want to know why. I'm in love with someone else."

Mike snorted. "Ahaa what him" he sneered tilting his head towards Fang. "You've known eachother all of what three hours and you think you love him. Pshhh... you don't know what love is."

I growled of course I knew what it was. "I've known him Mike for my whole life, and I know what love is. In fact i'll show you."

Fang knew what I was going to do I turned round so that I was facing him and he brought his lips down to mine.

It didn't last long though, Mike let out an enraged Roar and lunged for us.

He didn't make it though. Iggy leapt at him sending him crashing into the wall at speed. Straddling his chest Iggy sent numerous punches to Mikes Face snarling words at him with each one.

"You.." Smack... "Keep" Smack ..."Away" smack,.. "From" Smack ..."My" smack... "Sister" smack ..."you" smack... "sick" smack.. "bastard". Smack with that mikes head fell limp on his shoulders and his eyes rolled back into his head, he was out cold. He hadn't even managed to get in one good punch. I knew Iggy was a good fighter. But I hadn't realised he was that good I mean he was blind for Christ's sake.

I pulled out of Fang's arms and ran over to Iggy. Pulling him off of Mike. He lay on the floor panting his eyes squeezed closed his palms rubbing his temples.

"Iggy? Iggy what's wrong?" I was scared now, what if mike had hurt Iggy and I hadn't realised.

"Max...Max it's my head." His voice was a whisper.

Gazzy ran over to us plonking himself down on my lap. "Iggs, iggy man? What's wrong come on man look at me."

I stroked his hair "It's ok Gazzy. He will be fine."

Iggy screamed then, a piercing pain filled scream filled the room.

I placed my hand over his forehead, he really was burning up.

I looked over at Angel, but she was holding onto Nudge crying. Both of them were sobbing.

Fang came over and placed a hand on my shoulder, I calmed a little at his touch. "Iggy man, you're going to be ok, come on man be strong."

Iggy arched his back and a small moan escaped his lips. He was sweating, literally burning up beneath my touch.

"Fang, Fang what are we going to do, look at him he's burning up."

Fang looked at me and I saw the panic in his eyes. "I don't know Max, I don't know what to do."

He looked so lost then.

I stood up shaking my head, I really didn't want to do this, but I had no choice. "The white coats" I whispered. "I guess that's all we can do."

I knelt down again "Its ok Igs, I'm going to get help. It's going to be ok, I promise."

"No!" he shouted sitting bolt upright, his eyes still closed. "Max don't it's ok now." H e was right he had stopped sweating.

"What was that Iggy?" Gazzy asked shyly.

" I have no idea Gaz" Iggy replied.

He opened his eyes slowly and gasped, staring straight at me. His eyes looked more focused and not glazed over.

"Max" He gasped. " You're beautiful".

I heard Fang's sharp intake of breath and Angel and Nudges screams.

Gazzy just stared at him.

"Oh, my God Igs." I breathed. "You can see."

He just nodded, a grin breaking out on his face.

........................................................................................................................................................................................

**AN: sorry, I just wanted to add a twist to this story (:**

**I hope you guys liked it but I'm not sure.**

**I'm not sure about this story anymore, so I'd love to know what you think (:**

**Review please, they make me smile**

**Love,**

**Sarah x **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So I know I should apologise for the insane amount of time it's taken me to update this ): I'm really sorry and I hope that you'll still read this. **

**So this chapter is going to be in Fangs POV because I haven't done one of those for a while.**

* * *

Kissing Max was beautiful I wanted to stay like this forever, her perfect body locked in my embrace and her lips moulding into mine. I swear we fit together like two pieces of the most perfect puzzle.

After what felt like forever she pulled away from me slowly her eyes still half closed, right then I realised that I had never seen anything more beautiful than Max, my Max, she truly was exquisite.

But as we all know all good things come to an end as we found out when Mike stuck his head around the door and asked Max why she never kissed him like that. I swore at that moment I would have revenge on him for all the sick things he had done to her. To say I was annoyed would have been an understatement. First if it wasn't for him I may still be kissing Max, and second he touched her, tried to get her to kiss him, love him by forcing her. I tightened my arms around her waist thankful that I still had a hold on her and pulled her closer into my chest, she was the only thing keeping me from ripping this guy apart.

The next words I heard made my heart flutter. "I'll show you what love is" Max growled. Relief flooded through me like a tidal wave. She loved me after all I had put her through; leaving her with her only family, her brother dying, her Dad being murdered right in front of her and being touched by this monster and yet, she still had it in her to love me. She truly was an Angel. I didn't need to be able to read her mind to know what to do next, I would meet her halfway, well a little more than half way if I'm completely honest. I bent my head and captured her lips with mine and it was exactly like the movies, I felt that spark, heard the chorus in my head. Though the moment was cut short by Mike lunging at us.

Though we were ready, both of us had been through so much, our senses already on hyper alert, bracing ourselves for the oncoming attack. What neither of us was expecting was Iggy to intercept Mike, sending him flying across the room and then landing on his chest throwing punches, each of them deadly at Mike's almost unconscious body. I had never realised what a good fighter Iggy was, a fresh wave of guilt washed over me as I realised he had, had no choice as I had left him in charge to protect my Family.

Mike was taken away then by some other erasers. What happened next though I still can't make sense of, Iggy had just passed out except he was in pain. I will never forget Maxes face at that moment, her brown eyes full of panic and despair searching for the answer in mine that I knew she would never find.

"He's burning up Fang" she had whimpered.

I wracked my brain for anything I could think of to do, but at that moment my ability of thinking failed me.

Angel screamed then. "Inside his head.. its...its just full of pain, so much pain."

"The white coats" I whispered. "We'll have to give into them, we can't leave Iggs like this."

Max nodded slowly looking utterly defeated. "I'll go." Was all she said.

But then Iggy sat up dead straight and looked straight at Max, his eyes more focused than usual. With his next words every bad feeling I had ever had towards the boy dissipated. "You're beautiful Max. Even more so than when you were five" It was a whisper but everybody heard the room had fallen so silent.

Max gasped her eyes widening even further "Iggy, you can see."

The biggest grin I had ever seen him wear spread across his face at that moment as the realisation sunk in as to what had happened. "I can see, I can actually see. Oh my god." His words were breathless. He run over to Nudge, picked her up and swung her around him and placed a delicate kiss on her cheek, a blush spread across his face as he realised what he had just done. Max giggled, it was one of the most heavenly sounds, I promised myself I would hear it again numerous times in the future.

I walked over to her and pulled her into me, placing my chin on her head, I was that much taller than her now. She seemed just as shocked as Iggy was. "I can't believe it." She breathed barely audible. "Its amazing."

"Not as amazing as you." I whispered. I guess she had heard me. Because when I looked down at her face I was almost blown away by her beauty. Her brown eyes were full of love and compassion. I wanted nothing more than to kiss her. And so for the third time that day, but what I hoped was most definitely not the last, I brought my lips down on hers.....

Only to be interrupted by Iggy sniggering. "So that's what they look like when they're sucking faces. I see what you guys complain about." Max growled at him, but I couldn't help the grin that spread across my features, Iggy was back, I had my family back again. All we needed to do know was get out of here....

**AN: So I hope that was ok, I'm sorry if it wasn't. **

**Please leave me a review, they make me smile.**

**x**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So I owe you guys another apology. I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update but I had no idea how to continue. :S I hope you can forgive me. **

**F POV.**

So together the flock and I, well mainly Max seeing as she had been here the longest and knew her way around near enough came up with a plan. It wasn't a very detailed or elaborate one. It involved a lot of skill and an enormous amount of luck. But I knew for the most part of the last two years luck seemed to have abandoned me, so I prayed to whoever or whatever was up there in the sky that me and my family would make it out of this alive. That wasn't too much to ask was it?

The plan was that now that there were six of us again we outnumbered the five erasers that kept the room guarded so as soon as they all came in for their morning check up we would ambush them. Hopefully rendering them all useless, then make a dash through the door that they would hopefully have left open having not had the chance to close it.

Max would then lead us through the network of tunnels past everybody else hopefully unnoticed. At which point if our luck hadn't run out we would escape through the front exit which we hoped there was one and that it would be open.

I know you're probably thinking Fang what are you thinking this is just stupid it's never going to work and I agree with you. And I promise you if there was any safer more accurate solution I would jump at the chance and maybe sacrifice the pinkie finger on my left hand for it.

I was broken from my train of thought by Max, entwining her fingers through mine. I must have been musing for longer than I thought. _For half an hour actually. _Angel's voice flooded my mind.

Jeez half an hour what a long time. I could feel Max squeeze my hand and suddenly I was struck by an overwhelming urge to have her closer. Two feet to me was just too far away.

_So do something about it then, dumbass._

Angel's mind reading could get annoying at some point soon. But she was right there was not point me whining like a bitch about not having Max close enough when I could easily change that. So I reached over and gently pulled her into my lap. She was so light it wasn't hard at all. The thought made my insides churn in anger. She shouldn't be this light, they starve her. At the thought my stomach growled we hadn't been fed since this morning. I could feel my chest tighten and I really wanted to punch something. I buried my face into Max's hair and breathed in her scent, for some reason it calmed me immensely, I guess it had something to do with the fact she smelt like heaven.

I lifted my head slightly as Max turned her body to face me. "What is it Fang?"

It was amazing how she could sense something was wrong and I thought I'd manage to keep my reactions inside. I guess not.

"Your weight Max." I all but growled in her ear.

She grimaced at my statement. Her body seemed to tense against me and her face held a worn expression. She looked so much older than she should at seventeen. A pang of guilt shot through me. It was my fault she was like this.

I calmed as she placed a soft hand on my cheek caressing my face gently. "It's not your fault Fang. These people are truly evil, it's all them baby never you I promise."

My heart swelled at her words and again I wondered what I had done to deserve someone so perfect and forgiving. I couldn't get one thought out of my brain, she'd called me _baby_ for some reason my body seemed to come alive when she said that and I loved it.

But the flame was quickly extinguished at her next words.

"When I would misbehave or act up before an experiment, they would either beat me or take away my food. Normally they would only skip one or two days, but once they skipped five and only fed me once I'd passed out six times from starvation." She sighed obviously remembering.

Rage filled my body. My vision tinted red as I wanted to destroy the monsters that had put my angel through such torture. Had she not been sat in my lap, I probably would have done something I would regret.

"Calm baby" she whispered to me sending shivers down my spine. "Tomorrow you can get your revenge. When we take. Them. Down."

Suddenly I couldn't wait for tomorrow morning, If we didn't escape at least one of those erasers would regret ever laying a finger on my Max. Mine.

She was shaking gently in my arms and I tightened my hold on her and ran my fingers through her beautiful golden hair, in a desperate attempt to soothe her.

"Promise me Fang, that you'll get out tomorrow, with the flock, even if I don't make it for some reason promise me that you'll get them out."

I gasped quietly in her ear. Didn't she realise that I couldn't promise her that, there was no way I was ever leaving her again even if it meant I had to stay with her here for the rest of my existence.

"I'm sorry beautiful, but I can't promise you that."

I placed my finger over her lips to stop her protest. "I promise that we'll get the flock out, but baby, I'm not leaving you again ever, so either you and me get out together, or you on your own, but not me without you. I can't be without you Max, even if it means we have to stay here together."

She shook her head at me, a tear slipped from the corner of her eye. "Fang" she breathed. "I love you so much baby and I promise that tomorrow the flock and you and me will make it out. Together. I can't be without you either. But I can't spend another day in this wretched place. Tomorrow we'll be free."

Every nerve ending in my body came alive when she told me she loved me. She said it like the most natural thing in the world and I guess it was. Natural and perfect. I looked across the room and saw that the rest of the flock had moved to the far corner of the room and were engrossed in a conversation giving us as much privacy as possible. Bless them.

I held her chin between my forefinger and thumb and tilted her head towards mine. "Maximum Ride I love you too." And with that I kissed her. Capturing her lips with my own. Telling her I loved her in the only way I could without words.

As my eyes closed and I became lost in the kiss I knew that somehow tomorrow we were going to make it out of here...

**AN: So I hope it was worth the wait.**

**Let me know please, review.**

**Love,**

**Sarah**

**X**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Though I wish I did. **

**AN: I don't have any excuse as to why I haven't updated in so long, but I do hope that you can forgive me. **

FPOV.

You would have thought by now that I would be used to having only two hours sleep, but I guess not. My eyes feel like sandpaper and my head feels like it's going to explode.

I couldn't have slept better even if I'd wanted to at the time, to tell the truth I didn't want to close my eyes for fear that Max would disappear. I knew it was silly, but honestly I don't know what I'd do without her again. So it was safe to say I was playing the protector and I refused to fall asleep before Max did. This plan did though have its perks, she kissed me many times in attempt to try and sway me and even though it robbed me momentarily of the ability to think, somehow I managed to remain adamant.

The moment Max gave in and closed her eyes a little part of me relaxed, she was sleeping in my arms and that meant that no harm could come to her. But then came the worry and the nerves, don't get me wrong I'm good at hiding my emotions but hell I do feel them and sometimes I swear I feel ten times more intensely than most. I knew that there was such a slim chance this plan would actually succeed, I mean we didn't even know if there was a door that we could escape out of.

So with these thoughts swirling repetitively around in my brain, I managed to fall asleep. It felt like two seconds later that I felt Max's hand gently shaking my shoulder. I knew that I needed to be alert, today was the day we were going to escape and finally free and together. There was a nagging feeling in my gut that was making itself more prominent by the second and this worried me, normally I knew this meant that something bad was going to happen, but today I had no idea what it was going to happen. So in an effort to calm myself and not to worry the others, I grabbed Max by the waist and pulled her into me. I didn't give her chance to complain, not that she would have, as I placed my lips gently onto hers. Though after a few seconds gentle didn't seem to be enough for either of us, as if we both felt that something was going to happen, as the kiss became more desperate and at the same time passionate, it was almost like our Goodbye, though not a proper one a just in case.

"I love you" I whispered against her lips. I knew if I as saying goodbye I was going to say it properly.

As always Max knew it too. "I'll always love you baby" she told me, her lips grazing the shell of my ear. I wanted nothing more in that moment than to write this stuff down and turn it into a poem, but I couldn't and that killed me. I knew that I may never get to feel this again, the true warmth that flowed through my body when Max told me that she really did love me. The feeling of being invincible, that I could do anything as long as Max was by my side. I was brought out of my thoughts by a jolt of electricity running through my cheek, though not in a bad way, it was just max, she placed her palm around my cheek as a gesture of comfort and an attempt to calm me a little, I guess I was making the rest of the flock a little tense, I'd be lying if I told you it had no effect, because it did, Max always did.

_It's going to be okay Fang, I just know it is, you and Max together are indestructible, she would never leave you for anything, she's just as dependant on you as you are on her._ Angel's voice ghosted through my mind and was gone before I could thank her.

So I peeked over the top of the Max's head and what I saw made my heart beat just a little faster and my determination to escape increase tenfold. Angel was sitting in Gazzy's lap and they appeared to be having some kind of silent conversation. She met my gaze and I mouthed a silent thank you to her. She merely smiled and gave me a small nod.

What really had my attention was Iggy and Nudge, they were stood over in the far corner, Iggy had nudge pressed lightly against the wall and they were just staring at each other, as if to remember every detail of the other. What surprised me and I think Nudge too was when Iggy bent his head slightly and pressed the lightest of kisses on Nudge's lips. One which she quickly made a little less gentle, as she melted into his embrace.

I didn't realise that Max to had noticed what was going on. I looked down and met her eyes; they were full of emotion, love being the most prominent. Though they were quickly developing a hard edge and I could feel her determination and will to survive growing stronger. I looked her over again as she whispered in my ear. "We're going to make it out of here I promise you baby, it's just us against the world."

I could feel my own mask cementing its place on my face and Max gently kissed the end of my nose.

She pulled out of my arms then and I immediately felt empty, but I knew if I wanted to feel her again I was going to have to fight for it, and fight I would.

Less than two seconds later Max dashed to stand directly in front of where the door would open, sinking low into a crouch, it wasn't long until the rest of us had copied her position.

Moments later the door swung open and we pounced. Like a team of the most well trained assassins we leapt at the unsuspecting erasers. Before I could blink Iggy, Gazzy and Angel had two on the floor and it didn't look like it would take long for them to finish them off.

Nudge was holding her own against a third, it wasn't until a fist caught the edge of my jaw that I snapped out of it. Saliva dripping from the ends of his teeth the eraser snarled at me and I saw red, these were the monsters that had damaged and starved my Max and no way were they going to get away with that. I had him pinned up against the wall in less than a second as I swung my leg around and my foot connected with the side of his face. I wasn't going to stop there though, I refused to pause until this guy was as good as dead. Raining punches down on his face I brought me knee to his stomach effectively knocking him to the floor. Squeezing both my hands around his neck I didn't stop until he had blacked out, I knew he wouldn't be back up for a while.

I spun round and glanced at Iggy he was helping Nudge with the third from earlier and he look pretty worn out, he wouldn't last long. Gazzy and Angel were taking care of the two on the floor. I looked to the left and my heart sank, my red haze cleared only to be replaced by a white hot one instead, we had left Max to fight Mike, no one had noticed. It was a pretty even fight but still I remembered the things Max had told us he had put her through, there was no way I was leaving her to fight him alone.

I knew that going for the obvious kill would distract and maybe harm Max, so I snuck around the back of him. I knew that Max had seen me and I didn't even need to check she knew my plan, it was a skill we had perfected years previous.

Entirely focused on Max, Mike didn't even sense my arrival, I grabbed him by the waist my arms locking around his so that he had no room to move. Before he could even attempt to shrug me off Max delivered a kick to his face so hard, that he was knocked out cold.

The flock were waiting for us by the door that had been left wide open. None of us had time to think twice as Max ran out, all we could do was follow and quickly at that. I had known she was a fast runner, but not this fast.

Seconds later and alarm was blaring, just like in the movies, red lights were flashing and workers were scurrying around in a panic, though none of us stopped.

We spun around one last corner and came face to face with a huge door, which led straight outside. Of course the door was locked but it only took. One strong kick from Iggy and then a back up one from Max and me to shatter the glass pane.

Angel, Gazzy, Iggy and Nudge were through the door like a shot and hovering in the sky just waiting for us. I jumped through holding Max's hand to pull her through as well, when I heard a voice that made my heart stop.

"Come on Maxie, you know you don't want to leave me here, I love you and I treat you well, you aren't guaranteed food or protection like mine anywhere else. You know what'll happen Maxie, if we catch you we won't kill you, we'll just kill your friends and lover boy here. Come on baby, nobody loves you like I do."

I felt Max tense as her hand slipped from mine. She looked into my eyes, her brown ones swirling with emotion, love, hate, devotion, longing. _I love you_ she mouthed at me as she jumped back through the glass straight into Mike's arms.

Right then my heart shattered. I screamed. She had chosen him over me. My angel had left me for a monster. I knew it was too good to be true that she loved me clearly she didn't.

_She does love you Fang she said she..._

I cut Angel off with a growl so menacing I scared even myself. "I don't want you to make excuses for her Angel. She's made her choice and that's that. Let's move."

_Fang no wait please she hasn't le..._

"SHUT UP" I growled. Then I took to the skies, I didn't look back, if the flock didn't follow right then I wouldn't have cared. But being loyal like always, they did. I flew for about ten minutes before the pain became too much. I stopped and landed on a small ledge jutting out of a cliff that led to a cave. I had no idea where we were but right then I really didn't care. All I knew was that Max had betrayed us, said she loved us and left.

_NO FANG SHE DIDN'T, LISTEN TO ME I PROMISE YOU IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK._

"Of course it's what I think Angel." I screamed at her "I'm not stupid. Do not try and cover for her. Face it she didn't want us, didn't love us and blatantly didn't need us, like we did her. She left us for that monster, who tortured and almost raped her, telling her he loved her. She's not the same Max we used to know, that Max wouldn't have done that. Just let her go, we don't need someone like that. I swear to you she's not worth it."

The flock was silent, though none of them were looking at me. They were all staring behind me, I didn't know what could honestly have been that interesting.

Until I turned around again and my heart didn't break, this time it shattered. There was my angel standing on the edge of the ledge her long hair flowing behind her in the wind the light shining down on her making her look just like a goddess. Except that she looked broken, silent tears were cascading down her face, gently caressing her cheeks. Her eyes that were usually so full of emotion were just full of so much sadness. She looked exhausted like somebody who had been fighting for so long, they just couldn't fight anymore. She looked hopeless.

Upon seeing her like this I too broke down. Before I could even control it my body let out a strangled sob and my hand reached towards her.

It dawned on me then. I was a monster. She had told me she loved me and she meant it and yet I was so weak and insecure that I doubted her, told the flock she was a liar. Mike's words rang through my mind. _If we catch you we won't kill you, we'll just kill your friends and lover boy here..._ Max hadn't left because she wanted him, she had left to protect us to save our lives. That was it, I couldn't keep in the emotions any longer, and it was as if a floodgate had opened in my body. My body shook and for the first time in a long time, I cried, I mean really really cried.

I stared at Max through my tears, willing her to see how sorry I was. I hoped she could see how much I loved her, I knew it was written all over my face.

_I'm so sorry baby_ I mouthed at her, not trusting my voice._ I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean a word of what I said I love you. _

Gently my Angel shook her head. And before I could breath she took a small step backwards and pushed her body over the ledge.

She didn't open her wings as I expected. She just shut her eyes and let herself fall...

**AN: so there you go. **

**Review please, I'd love to know what you thought.**

**X**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belong to James Patterson. **

**AN: so here we go again, 'til next time.**

**MPOV**:

We were running, we were so close I could smell the fresh air for the first time in two years. Fang's fingers wrapped, gently around my wrist, pulling towards freedom.

But I'm Maximum Ride right? It wouldn't be me if something didn't go wrong when everything was going right would it?

Mike the name alone made my blood boil, I should have known it would be him that was going to ruin this for me.

"Come on Maxie, you know you don't want to leave me here, I love you and I treat you well, you aren't guaranteed food or protection like mine anywhere else. You know what'll happen Maxie, if we catch you we won't kill you, we'll just kill your friends and lover boy here. Come on baby, nobody loves you like I do."

My body froze, there was no way he was going to get away with threatening my family.

_Angel fly north I'll meet you in two minutes I just need to take care of him once and for all. I love you all I'll see you soon I promise. _

I hoped desperately that she would hear me. I was practically screaming my thoughts at her.

I looked at Fang and my heart lurched in my chest, his eyes held so much emotion worry being the most prominent. I could feel his uncertainty, I hoped Angel would tell him my plan. _I love you _I mouthed. _And I'll see you very soon baby _I added in my mind.

I jumped back through the hole in the door, shutting my mind off to anything but Mike. I hoped that my acting skills were still present as I stared into his beady eyes that were so full of mirth and spite. He looked victorious and I wanted nothing more than to beat him to the ground. So I did.

I walked towards him slowly as if to embrace him. At the last minute I swung my fist and connected with the side of him head. Stunning him momentarily. Conjuring up every bad memory of this place, every threat he had made to scare me, all the time wasted in his presence away from my family, all the times he had touched me and just recently the fat he thought he could kill my family. I used these thoughts to fuel my rage, which at this point had hit levels I never knew existed. I felt invincible. Landing a kick square to his head, he fell to the floor, paralyzed. I didn't stop, the monster that had been too weak previously to fight was now revelling in the fact it was free. Raining punches to any area of his body that I could manage, I used my feet in a relentless attack on his side.

Using the energy that I had left, I pushed both of my feet towards his head. The force was enough to send him into the nearest wall. I was sane enough to know that anything more would have killed him. I stopped then, letting him live, he could live defeated. He would wake up knowing he had lost me, he had failed and I was free. With that I ran towards the door and jumped snapping out my wings for the first time in two years I felt the air rush beneath them. The sensation was familiar the muscles in my back finally relaxing as I beat the air so I could rise above the place that had been my equivalent of hell.

I laughed then, I had won, I was free. My family were waiting for me not far away. I could feel the air shimmering from where they had flown only minutes before.

I had never felt so happy in my life. I was going to be with my family again, and the boy that I loved. We were going to be okay.

I flew northwards, not realising it but I seemed to just know where they were.

A few hundred feet away I could see a jagged ledge sticking out of a cliff. I could barely make out the Outline of my flock.

Though as I flew closer the air seemed to become sharper and an almost broken feel was added to it. My family seemed tense. As I prepared to land, shocked at how silent I was, I could hear Fang shouting.

Angel's voice filled my mind. _Max I'm sorry I tried to explain. I swear, please ignore him, he doesn't know what he's saying._

His back was facing me, his shoulders tensed and I immediately wondered what could be so wrong.

Fang's voice reached my ears then and I stopped breathing. I'm not stupid. Do not try and cover for her. Face it she didn't want us, didn't love us and blatantly didn't need us, like we did her. She left us for that monster, who tortured and almost raped her, telling her he loved her. She's not the same Max we used to know, that Max wouldn't have done that. Just let her go, we don't need someone like that. I swear to you she's not worth it."

It felt like everything inside my body had shattered completely. Fang didn't think I was worth it. He thought I was working from them. I thought I didn't love him.

I felt nothing but pain and sadness. Nothing in this world could ever be right again. Fang didn't want me, I had already survived this once, there was no way I could live through a second time.

The flock didn't need me, I knew this two years ago, it seems my two years in hell had made me delusional, they only saved me because they felt obliged to.

_She's not worth it..._

Silent tears raced down my cheeks and Fang finally turned to face me. That hurt, he couldn't even say this to my face.

For some reason he started to shake. He was crying, his hand reaching out towards me, but I couldn't comprehend why. Why would he cry now that he had finally said what he wanted to? I was going to be out of his way and yet he was reaching out as if to ask me to stay.

_You're an idiot. You knew he could never love you. What are you still doing here? He doesn't want to he said so himself, you're not worth it. _

My thoughts were running wild. But then it finally processed. I shouldn't be here. But I didn't know where else to go, I had nowhere without my family.

Fangs lips were moving, and I'm sure there was sound too, but I couldn't see properly for my vision was clouded with tears and my ears seemed to have failed.

I couldn't be here anymore. So I took a small step backwards and let my body fall off the ledge. I didn't need my wings if I had no reason to fly. So I just fell. Completely ready to me my end.

Closing my eyes I revelled in the fact that soon I would hit the ground, never to get up again.

...

FPOV

My instincts kicked in then, finally. That was Max the only girl that I have ever and would ever love. She had just thrown herself off of a cliff because I had been stupid and irrational and said things that I was going to regret for as long as I lived.

In under a second I had thrown myself over the ledge too. Tucking my arms into my sides and wrapping my wings around my sides I plummeted. But the difference was I had a purpose. I needed to catch Max. She was falling alarmingly fast. But it was trying my hardest to fall faster. No way was I going to let her go easily.

I was gaining speed. Catching up to her rapidly. The scary thing was that she had her eyes closely and her face looked almost peaceful as if she was ready to die. I didn't care if she had decided she was. I had decided she wasn't and I didn't care if that was selfish, she wasn't leaving me again. Not over another stupid misunderstanding.

My heart was beating at what felt like one hundred miles an hour and my body was burning with the speed at which I was falling. Dropping just a little underneath Max and spread my wings. Flapping them rapidly to stay aloft I spread my arms and braced myself to catch her. The impact that I was expecting never came. Even though she had been falling at quite a speed she was so light it barely jolted me.

Curling my arms tightly around her body I shot upwards. Back towards the ledge. I nuzzled my face into her hair. As if proving to myself that I had actually saved her and she was still here.

I knew that I would have a lot of explaining to do to the flock, though I had nothing to justify why I said what I did.

But those thoughts were banished as Max's eyes began to flutter open. "Why?" she whispered.

"Why would you save me, I thought I wasn't worth it." Her voice held so much pain and confusion. I wanted then to punch myself repeatedly in the face.

I had to make this right. So I said the only thing that came to mind.

"Baby I swear to you, I didn't mean a thing."

I changed direction flying into the trees nearby. I placed Max down on the mossy floor and kept hold of her arms so that she couldn't leave. I wouldn't let her leave.

"Honestly Max I promise I didn't mean I thing that I said. I swear to you. I overreacted. I thought that you were going back to him. I thought you actually wanted him. It was only when you came back that I realised I was being an insecure asshole. I suddenly realised you stayed behind to save us, to keep him from threatening you again. I realise know baby. I'm so so sorry. What can I do ? Please Max I need you to tell me what I can do to make this right."

I was begging by the end. She still wouldn't meet my eyes. Her large brown ones were cast downwards as if the ground were the most interesting thing in the world. They were shining with unshed tears. My insides clenched knowing that I was the one that was the cause of those tears. She as finally free after two years of being used and tortured she was finally free and I had ruined it all for her.

I lifted her chin gently with two of my fingers. Forcing her to look me in the eye. "Baby please tell me what can I do to make this up to you. I know I screwed up. I know I said things that I can never take back, but I promise you that I will never forgive myself for saying them. What can I do? I can't live without you please Max. I love you."

She sobbed then, the tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "How can you say that you love me Fang?" she questioned. "I don't understand."

I squeezed her hands threading my fingers through hers. I found comfort in her lack of resistance. "I love you Max, and I can say it because it's the only thing in this world that I am sure of. I'm more sure of this than my own name. More sure of this than I am of anything possible. If you want I can scream it from rooftops. I'll write you a song if you want. Or I can tell you every possible opportunity that I get. Because it's true baby. You are worth more than anything in the world, you're strong, beautiful, passionate caring and I love you..."

I trailed off there was nothing else I could say. I just prayed that she understood.

Of course bring my Max, she did. I didn't understand how or why but she did.

Her eyes met mine filled with a renewed confidence. "Fang" she breathed. "I've always loved you, and I always will. Nothing could ever change that. I jumped off the ledge because I thought you didn't want me. I can't live without you not now that I've only just found you again. Please baby either leave now or stay forever."

I pulled her into my lap. Wrapping my arms tightly around her small frame. Nothing would take her from me. "I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me forever, possibly even longer."

She turned to face me our bodies so close that her lips brushed mine lightly. "Good."

I couldn't last any longer. I pressed my lips to hers and lost myself in our kiss. It wasn't gentle, it was careless but it was full of love and passion and it was proof that neither of us could live without the other.

What could have been hours later she pulled away and rested her forehead against mine out noses touching. Her breathing was still laboured, she whispered two words that I knew would be the starting point of our future.

"The Flock."

**AN: so there it is. **

**Hated it ? I still want to know.**

**Review please**

**x**


End file.
